Reading Themselves?
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Summary: Dawn and Scott find this site called FanFiction for the first time. What kind of awesome stuff will they find? Will it be all hugs and kisses? Or will it make the couple get freaky about it? A birthday fic for Everything I Liked Was Taken! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Second story in a row? Bruh, I'm on a roll! Anyways, I'm writing this for the benefit for not only myself, but for a fellow TD writer and Dott lover... and her name is Everything I Liked Was Taken!**

 **Lemme explain: it's her birthday, and since it's her birthday, I thought that it'd be nice to write her a Dott story, being it's her OTP in the TD fandom.**

 **Okay, what you're about to read is kid-friendly... until you hit the bottom.**

 **So, let's not waste any time and get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. That means Dawn and Scott, too... And the stories inspired/used are owned by their respective owners (Everything I Liked Was Taken and Persephatta).**

* * *

Scott Michaels and his girlfriend Dawn Bordeaux were living in their rather large, but modest house in the suburbs outside Toronto. Scott works as a carpenter, while Dawn works as an elementary school teacher. They've been together for a couple years now, and while it's all good and dandy, there have been a fair share of arguments and disagreements... basically what couples all go through.

It's the middle of summer, all the children are out of school, which meant Dawn could enjoy her vacation, while Scott was at work, building houses along the lake. Dawn was doing her daily meditation in her tree-house she still has from all these years, until she heard a ring on her Macbook.

It was Zoey. Dawn stood up and clicked "Call". In an instant, Zoey's face was shown on her computer screen.

"Hey Dawn!" Zoey greeted. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"Hello, Zoey!" Dawn greeted back. "I was doing some meditating, but I just finished. What is up?"

"Listen, I found a website where literally anyone can write stories about, say... Total Drama, because I wanted to read some Total Drama stories..." Zoey paused.

"Yeah, and?" Dawn asked, prompting Zoey to continue.

"And... I found a Total Drama section! Can you believe it?" Zoey squealed. "I found a story about me, and most of them are me paired up with Mike, Mal... and," she gulped. "Who the hell would ship me with Duncan?"

Dawn couldn't help but snicker. "Excuse me for a moment, but... you and Duncan?"

"Yeah... stupid writers. Oh, and even better, I found stories about you," Zoey smiled.

Dawn, however, wasn't smiling. "Forgive me, but... you found stories about _me_? Me? How can it be?"

"Oh, it's easy, Dawn," Zoey said. "All you have to do is-"

"Wait, not that. I was talking about the fact that you found stories about me. Explain to me like... how did you find it?" Dawn asked as she tried to go onto the website in question.

"I just searched up Dawn in the 'Filters' and it shows you the stories that feature you in it," Zoey explained.

Dawn did exactly what Zoey just said and after doing so, three hundred plus stories showed up all at once. "Oh my! That is a lot of stories. I will check them out, Zoey. Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem. Just wanted you to check this out, that's all," Zoey smiled back. "Anyways, I have to go to work. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yes," Dawn nodded. "That would be nice."

As Dawn closed the FaceTime app on her Macbook, she checked out a few stories on the website in question. "Huh... I have a bad feeling about this," Dawn sighed.

The day passed, and Dawn was glued onto her computer, even when Scott had arrived home. "Dawn? You home?"

"Yes, Scott, in my office," she shouted.

Scott went into her office and found her sitting on her rather comfortable chair. "Hey? What's going on?"

"Hello, dear! I was just looking this one website, and..."

Scott interrupted her. "Are you watching porn? You want to get down tonight?"

"Scott, no," Dawn chuckled. "You know me, no sex until marriage!"

"Alright, alright," Scott sighed as he buckled his belt back into his pants. "Anyways, what website are you talking about?"

"It's this one website where anyone can write stories and publish it online," Dawn explained. "Earlier, I received a call from Zoey, saying she found stories about us..."

"Wait, I'm confused... _what?_ " Scott was struggling to wrap his around what Dawn had said, but nonetheless, he approached her and looked at the website. "Wow, that's a lot of stories."

"Hold up, what's this here...?" Scott asked, pointing to the story on the screen. "What To Expect When You're A Redneck Dad?" he read slowly.

"I wonder what this is about...?" Dawn asked, clicking on the story.

"Dawn? Ain't it obvious that 'redneck' could mean me?" Scott complained.

"It could be you... or that one Rodney fellow," Dawn thought. As she scanned through the story, she gasped. "Yeah, there's you in the story."

Scott moved Dawn over to one side as he himself read the story. "Whoa, this... isn't that bad... wait a minute." He scrolled down the page and read some more. "OH. MY. GOODNESS. Did I just have a date with Courtney and Eva?!"

"Great Mother Earth, Scott!" Dawn reacted as she read the story. "Wow." As the moonchild read through the final parts of the story, she read a surprising plot twist. "Scott? I think you might want to take a look at this."

Scott walked over to Dawn and read the last part. "Wow, so... I was having a conversation with Sammy?"

"It appears so," Dawn sighed.

"Let's see this author... 'Everything I Liked Was Taken'" Scott said. "What the hell type of name is that?"

"I do not know, Scott." The moonchild clicked on the link that led to the author's bio. "Oh, she's a female. I suggest we look at her stories? Maybe she has some stories about us that we could check and see..."

"You go right ahead," Scott sighed. "Let me get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Red wine, please?" As Dawn went through this girl's profile, she clicked on a story that seemed to be about Scott and her. "The Elements?" she said to herself. "I wonder what this is about?"

As she opened the story and read through it, her eyes widened. "Uh, Scott? Can you please come here? I want you to check this out."

"Oh, hey," Scott greeted as he entered the room with two glass of wine in his hands. "What's up?"

"There is this story called 'The Elements' by that same author," she explained. "I fear the story will be horrible."

Ten minutes later, and the two were at the verge of balling their eyes out. Scott, especially, had just shed a tear after reading the story out loud. "Wow. That was sad and beautiful at the same time."

"It was really cute, I'd like to admit. That aura vibe when two worlds want to clash together, out of love... it-it's beautiful. Pure gold aura," she said. "Now, I want to know, who is this Hugh Takinamee dude?"

It was two o'clock in the morning, and the couple were in bed. However, Scott needed to go to the bathroom. As he was headed to the bathroom, he saw that Dawn's Macbook in her office wasn't turned off. So, after he did his business, he went to check his girlfriend's computer. "Where is that website?" he whispered to himself. He went on and on and searched the browser's history and found the website.

"Alright... let's check this thing out myself." Scott clicked through and read stories about him and Dawn. After reading five or so stories about them, he gave up. "Wow. That was a waste of my time," he sighed. However, as he searched for more stories, he came across a particular story called Under The Moonlight. "Ho ho, what's this?"

He opened the story and read through the six thousand plus word story. "Okay, this starts out really nice," he commented. "Wait, what's Dawn doing in this story?"

He scrolled down some more, and then read some more. "Wait.. did Dawn actually strip in front of Scott? What the f-"

Scott's commentary, however, was interrupted by an groggy Dawn wearing her night clothes, covered in a small pink blanket. "Scott? What are you doing this late?"

"Hey, babe," Scott gave a small grin. "Nothing, just looking at a story."

"Is it by that one author or...?"

"No, no. It's a completely different story with a completely different plot," he explained. "Here, let's go somewhere."

Scott picked up his girfriend's computer and turned on the lights to their small living room, where they sat down and looked at the story.

"Alright, so I was just reading this and... I really don't want to say it. Just read this part here."

Dawn inched closer to the screen, reading the small bit that Scott pointed out.

 _Scott didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she meant. What was she talking about; the moon giving her a gift that she was giving to him? What gift was she giving him?_

 _She locked eyes with him, willing teal meeting mystified ice blue. She stated her answer with strong ease._

 _'Me.'_

 _As the words left her lips she released her hold on the straps and the gown fell with a whisper into a crumbled heap by her feet, leaving the rest of her body bare and exposed._

Dawn stood back far from the screen, eyes wide and mouth open. "Oh Mother Earth! Is she doing what I think she is doing?"

"Who knows? Let's read it together, then? So at least you won't get scarred with what we're... sadly, going to read," Scott suggested, in which Dawn replied with a small and reassuring nod and smile. Fifteen good minutes of reading the six thousand word story, and the couple sat there, looking at the screen, and then at each other.

"I am stunned," Dawn commented.

"No kidding. They actually did it, huh?" Scott asked, in which the moonchild gave a slow nod.

"The story was pretty cute and romantic," she confessed. "It makes me wonder what we have been doing with our lives for the past couple years or so."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Dawn sat up on the couch. "I mean, it is really nice that we have been going out for the past two years or so, and I loved every single moment of it, but it feels bland. A bit gray, if you catch my gist," she explained.

Scott's eyes widened, fearing what his girlfriend has to say next. "Wa-wait, what are you saying?"

"I will make an exception to you, Scott Michaels," Dawn stood up and went into their room. She came back with a box of what looked like...

"Condoms?" Scott asked, catching it upon being thrown by Dawn. "Wait, I thought that...? Are you...? NO... Why?"

Dawn slipped out of her blanket, revealing a turquoise nightgown. "Do you still remember the story we read?"

Scott was bewildered. "Oh shit. Why the hell did I choose to read that story?"

"What? No. It's not that, Scott," Dawn snickered. "I mean, that _Elements_ story?"

"What about it?"

"I mean, you know how Dawn and Scott ended up falling in love, a powerful force of nature that cannot be untouched?" the moonchild explained.

"Yes?" Scott was still confused.

"I think it has been a while since we have said this. And I think this is the appropriate time to say it, since we are awake..." Dawn sat down and looked at Scott into his eyes. "I love you."

Scott, shocked at her hearing those three words, placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "I love you too, Dawn."

All of a sudden, Dawn took off her turquoise night gown, revealing her black bra and panties. "Alright, then," she smiled. "You have a box of condoms. You're going to have to catch me first." She then took off, running upstairs.

Scott, biting his lip in arousal, grabbed the box and chased Dawn up to their room, shutting the door behind him.

"Gotcha!" Scott yelled as he grabbed his girlfriend from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I have to say, this isn't half bad at all. Let me know what you think! And I have to say, as I wrote this, I failed to realize that this was slowly transitioning from a cute Dott story into a lemon. XD But I fixed it in time to make it a bit more... age appropriate.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this one-shot! Liked it? Review it! Liked it? Favorite it? But whatever you do, don't be one of those people that follow one-shots.**

 **Oh, and Anna, even though the ending's a bit... too much for your liking, here is your Dott story from a fellow Dott shipper... ME!**

 **Thanks so much, and I'll see you guys again in another fic!**


End file.
